


Тюрьма

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [43]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Petting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дэрил держит Рика крепко, боится отпустить и вновь запустить механизм саморазрушения.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 3





	Тюрьма

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 45. Тюрьма

Тюремные заборы и решетки скрипят каждую ночь. Немногочисленное население тюрьмы ежеминутно шаркает и ходит, запирает за собой тяжелые двери в камеру, визжа несмазанными петлями, словно это спасет их. Может, так и будет, кто же может предугадать следующий миг в этом прогнившем мире. Сетки заборов иногда натягиваются до предела под весом мертвецов, и целыми днями у них есть развлечение. Дэрил не засиживается на одном месте, часто выбирается на вылазки и не приживается прочно на одном месте, он привыкает к частой смене обстановки, но по ночам тюремные скрипы, тихие разговоры, детский плач и шорохи не дают толком спать. Его чутье, вывернутое на максимум и до предела, заставляет его постоянно вскидываться и прислушиваться. На улице порой спалось спокойнее, чем в скрипящей, но такой пока надёжной тюрьме.  
Рик часто болтает по телефону с одними и теми же ему известными людьми, он плачет в трубку, воет раненым зверем, а иногда хохочет, и его смех страшнее рыданий потому, что Дэрил боится своей правоты. Ему просто сорвало кукушку. Рик уже не будет прежним.  
После очередных скрипов, заунывного воя ветра и покашливающих людей в своих клетках, Дэрил не выдерживает. И так спит как на иголках, и сейчас остро хочется тишины. Абсолютной и гробовой, чтобы уловить нужный шорох и стук, а не псевдошатания. Он забрасывает арбалет себе за спину, забирает пончо и устремляется вниз к котельным и бойлерным, к изоляторам. Там нет окон и громкого шума, он закроет себя в одиночке и выспится.  
Хриплый, но спокойный голос Рика он улавливает уже за следующим поворотом. Сегодня разговор о нежностях и о любви, а Дэрил отчаянно хотел бы его не слышать. Нельзя быть свидетелем такого интимного, хоть и помешательства. Ему нужно уйти, свернуть в другую сторону, но ноги сами тащат его в нужное помещение, пересчитывают стопами немногочисленную лестницу, и Дэрил обнаруживает себя уже возле Рика, сидящего на полу и прижимающего к уху чёрную трубку.  
В его глазах застывшие слёзы, но он улыбается, зовет тихо её по имени, признается в своей любви. На Дэрила он вскидывает взгляд через пару секунд, он приоткрывает рот в удивлении и отбрасывает от себя трубку. Дэрил уже тогда чувствует неладное, он отрицательно и едва заметно мотает головой, выражает протест глазами. Всегда же срабатывало, но не сегодня, и Рик тянется к нему, встает на ноги, шагая за своими фантазиями вперед к Дэрилу.  
— Лори, — шепчет он обметанными и искусанными губами, слезы катятся градом по щекам, а Дэрил понимает, что зашёл он как нельзя не вовремя.  
—Рик, — предупреждающе тянет Дэрил и выставляет руку вперед, вминает раскрытую ладонь и пальцы в грязную рубашку на груди. Дэрил чувствует стук чужого сердца на пересечении линий жизни, пытается остановить Рика, но у него не хватает мужества бросить того в беде. Память — услужливая сука, подсказывает, что Рик бы не оставил. Вернулся бы, терпел бы сопли и слезы, простил бы подобное тихое помешательство. Помог бы.  
Зрачки нервно бегают в глазах Рика, руки хватают Дэрила за лицо, скользят пальцами по щекам, подбородку, ныряют под волосы и крепко стискивают шею, придвигая к себе ближе. Дэрил держит руку крепко, вытянутую стрелой, словно защищается не от Рика, а от ходячего. Поза странная, ситуация вообще ужасающая, Рик не соображает, почему завис в шаге от своей воображаемой жены, непонимающе смотрит на вытянутую руку Дэрила, не убирая своих пальцев от его затылка. Жалеть же будет, но у Дэрила внезапно не хватает слов. Когда их вообще было достаточно в его лексиконе? Кулаки прекрасно справлялись с поставленной задачей, а арбалет был надёжным товарищем.  
— Лори, Лори, — бормочет лихорадочно Рик, глотает горькие слезы, спазмом выталкивает имя из истерзанного бесчисленными пустыми разговорами горла. — Прости меня, Лори, прости, что опоздал.  
— Рик, — предупреждающе тянет Дэрил, надеется до последнего, что тот придёт в себя и отступит. Голос сбивается на шипящие, в горле клокочет зарождающаяся паника. — Рик, твою мать!  
Арбалет на пол падает слишком громко, Дэрил искал для себя тихий склеп, и он его нашёл. В комнате только судорожные вдохи и тихое сопение Рика, за этими концентрированными звуками ничего больше и не расслышать. Дэрил начинает мысленно считать невидимые секунды до того момента, пока он не сдастся окончательно. Рука изгибается в локте под напором тела Рика, и Дэрил матерится, он бы удержал его ещё дольше, терпел бы всю ночь, но смысла в этом не видит. Истощенный и изнуренный своими глюками тот с каждым днём усугублял свое положение, он сдавал лидерские позиции, он всё больше погружался в свои фантазии. Нужно прекратить. Остановить эту ересь.  
Горячие губы на своем лице Дэрил старательно игнорирует, отворачивает лицо в сторону, стараясь не думать о сбивчивом шепоте Рика, о его малодушных признаниях в любви, предназначавшихся совсем не Дэрилу.  
— Поспим, Рик. Давай просто отдохнем, — просит Дэрил, оказываясь в плотном захвате крепких рук. Рот Рика на его шее, губы прижимаются к артерии, а Дэрил не может остановить этот ураган, он повторяет просьбу несколько раз подряд, превращая её в мантру, отрывает от себя настойчивые руки и пытается отпрянуть от горячего рта.  
Рик притирается к нему пахом, зажимает ногами бедро и трётся, как паршивый кобель. Дэрилу было бы смешно, но отчаяние Рика вплавляется под кожу, заставляет себя чувствовать отчаянно и грустно. Дэрил сдается, отступает под напором, говорит незначащие слова, прижимает Рика к себе ближе, обхватывая за плечи и вжимаясь грудью в грудь.  
Он — перепуганная лань среди леса, он — застрявший ветер в ветвях дуба. Он не знает, что делать. Спросить бы Хершела, а можно и Мерла, чтобы наверняка дал дельный совет. Но брат бы даже не смотрел в сторону такого разврата, плюнул бы в глаз и обозвался в лучшем случае, в худшем — проломил бы череп.  
Сейчас Дэрил не знает, что лучше. Рик мелко дрожит в его руках, рот так и остаётся на шее приоткрытым, тяжёлое дыхание оседает на коже и в волосах. На бедре явно чувствуется линия напряженного члена под плотной тканью штанов. Рик двигается едва заметно, трётся почти лениво, больше вжимаясь в плоть.  
Дэрил держит Рика крепко, боится отпустить и вновь запустить механизм саморазрушения.  
— Лори, — шипит Рик в шею и крупно вздрагивает, член пульсирует сквозь неснятую одежду, оставляя между ними надёжную преграду.  
Рик обессилено оседает на пол непосильным грузом, увлекая за собой Дэрила. Его дыхание выравнивается через минуту, а Дэрил не может разомкнуть руки и положить Рика на испачканный пол. Он так и засыпает рядом, обнимая мерно дышащее тело, прижимая близко к себе и укрывая их обоих широким пончо. За спиной — закрытые стеллажи, под задницей — твёрдый бетонный пол, а рядом валяется трубка телефона, которая давно уже молчит. Бок обжигает горячим телом рядом, время замирает. Рик выглядит умиротворённым и спокойным, его сон крепкий. Дэрил всё равно слышит звуки тюрьмы даже отсюда, с выбранным местом ему не везёт и в этот раз.  



End file.
